Nunca olvidare
by kitsune-vulpes
Summary: Hay cosas en nuestros corazones que creemos que siempre estarán allí, pero ¿Qué tan diferentes serian las cosas si estas desaparecieran solo por un tiempo?
1. Chapter 1

Y aquí estoy de nuevo con otro proyecto, esta vez, con mi primera historia basada en el univerzo de Sonic X esta historia toma lugar despues del final de la serie, así que los que no la hayan visto quedan advertidos, si despues o hay quejas de spoiler.

Nunca olvidare.

Parte 1

Mirando al cielo despejado e iluminado por un benévolo Sol, el científico reía por lo bajo mientras veía como la nave donde el niño de la Tierra, Chris se alejaba lentamente, antes de darse la vuelta y mirando a sus robots diciendo –Perfecto, este no volverá a comprometer mis proyectos, Ahora podemos concentrarnos en la creación de mi futuro imperio.

-¡Si!- Gritaron los tres robots, Dekoe, Bokoe y Bokun al unísono al tiempo que daban un salto de alegría.

Lejos de allí un equidna furiosos exclamaba a viva voz -¡Eggman! ¿Qué estará tramando esta vez?-

A lo que una joven erizo de pelo rojo contestaba -¡Esta vez estoy comenzando a hartarme!-

Junto a los dos, una conejita también molesta por las oscuras intenciones del científico solo decía –Es tan molesto…- a lo que su pequeña mascota solo exclamaba –Chao, chao- dándole la razón.

En tanto lejos de allí una murciélago cerraba un dije en forma de corazón, en el interior del mismo había una fotografía de una pequeña coneja, el la fotografía ella lucia feliz y sonriente, el dije se lo había hurtado a uno de los robots de Eggman, era extraño pensar que un robot podía enamorarse, pero el genio de Eggman lo había hecho posible, era un pena que tal intelecto se hubiera desperdiciado del modo en que lo hizo, en tanto la murciélago solo aun con el dije en una mano solo sonrió con malicia y exclamo –Se arrepentirá…-

De Regreso con el grupo un joven zorro subía a bordo de su jet, un avión que era conocido con el nombre de Tornado X al grito de -¡Todos a bordo! ¡Despegamos!-

El ultimo en unirse al grupo fue un erizo de pelaje azul, que con su clásica sonrisa en los labios solo dijo -Eggman aquí vamos-

Todos dejaron el taller, dejando tras de si un gran macetero, dentro del cual había un pequeño retoño que había germinado de una semilla muy especial para todo el grupo, pero sobretodo para el zorro, la semilla era todo lo que quedaba del ser que mas amaba en el mundo, pues aunque ella ya no estaba, él aun la amaba y sentía que jamás dejaría de hacerlo, aunque su sonrisa había regresado, aunque su disposición alegre y bondadosa estaba intacta, el ya no era el mismo, y jamás volvería a serlo, la vida lo había obligado a madurar de un modo que alguien de tan corta edad no debería, mas aun así, no desistía, no se entregaba al dolor, aunque a veces cuando estaba solo en su cama lloraba hasta quedarse dormido, luchaba por no rendirse ante la autocompasión, aun la recordaba, recordaba su calida sonrisa y su amabilidad, pero también decoraba esos ojos tristes y su constante tendencia a menospreciarse a si misma a sentir que era una inútil, y solo una carga para los demás, mas no había sido así, ella fue mas fuerte de lo que todos creían, mas fuerte de lo que ella misma llego a creer, y por su memoria él luchaba hoy, por no permitir que su muerte fuera por nada, ella murió para que todos tuvieran una oportunidad de ser felices y es sacrificio no seria en vano, con los ojos llenos de decisión el zorro dirigió su nave con rumbo a la cercan ciudad, ya bajo el ataque de una de las creaciones de Eggman, que flotaba sobre la pequeña metrópolis como esperando la llegada de sus adversarios, lucia como un Eggcarrier, pero era el doble de grande, además no era de color rojo como estaban acostumbrados, era totalmente plateado, el zorro sacudió su cabeza como forzándose a regresar a la realidad y lanzo una andanada de misiles contra la nave, pero para su sorpresa estos estallaron a varios metros de esta, como si hubieran chocado contra una pared invisible.

-Maldita sea- Exclamo el zorro -Tiene un escudo deflector-

-¿Y ahora que haremos?- Pregunto el erizo que estaba de pie en el ala derecha del avión.

-Necesitare que atraigan el fuego de esa cosa- Respondió el zorro.

-¿Y tu que harás?- Respondió una voz del otro lado del avio, era el equidna rojo que como de costumbre tenia cara de pocos amigos.

-Esperare a que les disparen- Respondió el zorro.

-El erizo y el equidna se miraron mutuamente por un segundo, hasta que al final el erizo exclamo –No se que te hicimos, pero ¿Servirá si te pedimos disculpas?-

-Sonic, no lo entiendes respondió el zorro, solo podrá dispararles si baja los escudos, y en ese instante podré abrir fuego al generador de escudos, Amy- Continuo hablándole a la erizo que estaba sentada en el asiento trasero acompañada por la conejita, en cuanto ese escudo caiga, lánzale un anillo a Sonic-

-Entendido- Respondió la joven.

Y con el plan decidido el avión aterrizo rápidamente, como era una nave de aterrizaje y despegue vertical la operación solo tomo unos segundos, de inmediato de la nave bajaron todos los ocupantes, exceptuando el zorro que de inmediato despego a la espera de su oportunidad para actuar, en tanto el erizo y el equidna treparan a la parte mas alta de un edificio cercano, para ser blancos mas visibles, mientras el erizo gritaba al científico en un tono netamente burlón –A que no me atrapas- el equidna solo se tapaba la cara de la vergüenza, no podía creer que debía trabajar en compañía de tal bufón, pero las burlas del erizo se detuvieron cuando se escucho con claridad la voz del responsable de la creación de esa nave a través de un alta voz.

-Ho, ho, ho ,ho, Sonic, búrlate todo lo que puedas, pero esta vez no podrás derrotarme-

Pero el erizo solo bostezaba -¿Sabes? No es la primera vez que escucho el mismo discursito, ya me tiene francamente harto-

-Ahora veras, animal insolente- Respondió furioso Eggman, la acción de sonic había dado resultado, ya que una andanada de misiles se dirigió con rumbo al par, Sonic con un rápido movimiento esquivo a los misiles, mientras que Knuckles los deflectó a puñetazos –Tails que esperas- Grito el equidna impaciente.

-Tengo que calibrar mi disparo con precisión, para poder destruir el generador de escudos necesitare todos mis misiles, si fallo, no tendré otra oportunidad- Respondió el zorro al tiempo que encaminaba su avión en dirección de la gigantesca mole voladora, parecía casi una lucha entre David y Goliat, y tal vez la analogía no era tan errada, ya que el pequeño David tenia un as listo para usarlo en el momento justo, un as que dejaría a ese Goliat indefenso, el momento ya casi llegaba, ya casi terminaba sus cálculos…

-Tails date prisa- Grito esta vez el erizo que a duras penas podía eludir los disparos.

-Ya casi- respondió el zorro –Ya casi... ¡Te tengo!- Grito finalmente dejando salir se su nave una andanada de misiles que lograron pasar una fracción de segundo antes de que los escudo se volvieran a activar, el impacto sacudió la nave con violencia, pero no fue suficiente como para derribarla, sin embargo eso no importaba, los misiles habían cumplido con su deber, los escudos de la nave habían caído, sin embargo no habría tiempo para celebrar, ya que para lograr destruir ese generador, Tails debió acercar demasiado su avión al monstruoso Eggcarrier –Maldita peste- Gruño Eggman furioso al tiempo que lanzaba un misil en dirección del Tornado X, Tails intento eludirlo, y tal vez lo habría logrado, pero el misil estallo en el aire lanzando centenares de metrallas que atravesaron los alas derechas de la aeronave, haciendo que esta comenzara a perder altura con rapidez.

-¡Tails! ¡Tails, responde!- Grito Sonic a través de su comunicador, pero no hubo respuesta, solo el seco sonido de un impacto a la lejanía… ahora si que Eggman había metido la pata, ahora si que se había hundido en estiércol él solo hasta el cuello…

-Amy, el anillo- Ordeno Sonic con ira en la voz, detrás de él apareció la joven, siendo alzada en el aire por su amiga, la coneja Cream, con un rápido movimiento el anillo voló a las manos de sonic que lo tomo listo para entrar en acción, lo siguiente que los testigos del hecho pudieron ver fue una luz azul que iba de derecha a izquierda atravesando la aeronave de Eggman casi tan rápido que escapaba a la vista, solo unos segundo después el Eggcarrier estallaba en mil pedazos mientras un nuevamente derrotado Doctor Eggman juraba que volvería, pero ni sonic ni los otros tenían tiempo para él. Algo mas importante les atañía, y tan rápidamente como podía corrieron hasta llegar al lugar del impacto del Tornado X, cuando llegaron has allí descubrieron que en realidad Tails se las había arreglado para aterrizar su nave en una calle poco transitada, pero para su desgracia no había podido frenara a tiempo y había chocado contra una pared, de entre los metales retorcidos Sonic saco a un inerte piloto, que sangraba profusamente por la cabeza y a toda velocidad lo llevo hasta el hospital mas cercano, Cream, Amy y Knuckles los siguieron, tan rápido como podían.

Ya en el hospital todo el grupo esperaba angustiado a saber noticias de su amigo esperaron pos casi una hora, cuando al fin apareció un doctor, era un lince que se acerco al grupo, no debió hacer pregunta ni nada semejante, ellos eran famosos en todo el mundo y sabia por lo que estaban en ese hospital –El paciente esta estable- comenzó el lince –Sufrió una severa conmoción cerebral y hubo unos pequeños derrames dentro de su cerebro, pero son de poca relevancia, ninguna arteria importante se vio comprometida, esperamos una completa recuperación, pero debido al ligero daño cerebral sufrido, podrían haber algunas secuelas-

-¿Qué tipo de secuelas?- Pregunto Cream.

-Por desgracia no lo sabremos hasta hacer posteriores exámenes- respondió el doctor con amabilidad.

-¿Podemos verlo?- Pregunto Sonic yendo directo al punto.

-Claro, pero aun esta inconciente, por lo que no deberán perturbarlo para nada-

-De acuerdo-

Todo el grupo entro en silencio a la habitación donde solo el sonido de un monitor medico que vigilaba los signos vitales de Tails era audible, el zorro lucia muy pacifico, casi como si estuviera dormido, solo una venda es su cabeza delataba lo que le había pasado, el grupo se quedo allí en silencio, mirándolo, sin hacer nada, sin siquiera tocarlo, respetando las ordenes del doctor, pero cuando estaban apunto de irse el ligero sonido de un quejido los detuvo en seco a todos, al mirar otra vez en dirección de Tails lo vieron irguiéndose, con una mano en la cabeza y una clara expresión de molestia –Ay, mi cabeza- Susurro adolorido.

-¡Tails!- Grito Sonic lleno de alegría –Sabia que te pondrías bien-

Pero el zorro miro a todo el grupo con ojos llenos de confusión –Lo siento ¿Qué dijiste?-

-Que, que estas bien, Tails- Respondió Sonic extrañado por la reacción de su amigo.

-Es que, estoy muy desorientado- Respondió el zorro aun con la mano en la cabeza -¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo diablos llegue hasta aquí? Y lo mas importante de todo ¿Quiénes diablos son ustedes?

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Parte 2

-¿Cómo que "quienes somos"? Pregunto Sonic mirando al zorro extrañado -Somos nosotros, tus amigos, Tails ¿Es que acaso no nos recuerdas?-

-El zorro se llevo la mano a la cabeza con un gesto de concentración extrema, como pugnando por obtener esa bendita información de su cabeza, pero su esfuerzo fue totalmente en vano, sin siquiera mirar al grupo, solo negó con la cabeza –Nada- Exclamo –No puedo recordar nada-

Las palabras del el muchacho trajeron un silencio sepulcral a la habitación, como si nadie tuviera la menor idea de que hacer, o como reaccionar, hasta que notaron como Tails miraba con asombro sus dos colas que se movían de un lado al otro como era ya costumbre verlas, casi como si tuvieran vida propia -¿En verdad me llamo Tails?- Pregunto -¿Y tu como te llamas?- Pregunto mirando a Sonic -¿Blues¿Y la chica a tu lado?- Continuo mirando a Amy -¿Pinks? Y el rojo, adivinare ¿Knuckles?-

-¡Hey!- Exclamo el equidna furioso –Ese nombre es muy apreciado entre los de mi pueblo, tenerlo es todo un honor, y no es motivo de burla-

-Cálmate Knuckles- Lo contuvo Amy -¿Que no vez que perdió la memoria?-

-Tails no es tu verdadero nombre amiguito- Explico Sonic –En realidad te llamas Miles Prower, pero prefieres ser llamado así, y yo me llamo Sonic, ella es Amy, a Knuckles y su buen humor ya los conociste, y la niña aquí a mi lado es…-

-Soy Cream- Exclamo la pequeña, y mi amiguita aquí se llama Cheese- continúo la pequeña que tenia a su pequeño Chao en brazos.

-Mucho gusto Cream- Respondió Tails un poco más relajado luego que el impacto inicial de su nueva situación.

El día continuo con una batería de exámenes de los doctores, para tener una noción exacta de la lesión de Tails, entre examen y examen el joven zorro jugaba con Cream, parecía disfrutar mucho de la compañía de la conejita y el chao, pero para el fin del día los exámenes ya estaban listos y el doctor había reunido a todos el grupo para dar sus conclusiones.

-El paciente parece sufrir una forma de amnesia- Exclamo el doctor mientras examinaba un imagen tomada por un tomógrafo de la cabeza del zorro –Básicamente significa que ha olvidado todos los eventos de su pasado, pero el conocimiento y habilidades adquiridos están intactas-

-¿Y que se puede hacer?- Pregunto Sonic algo preocupado.

-No mucho por desgracia- Respondió el Doctor.

-¿Tails se quedara así para siempre?- Exclamo Cream mientras una pequeña lagrima pugnaba por dejarse ver.

-No necesariamente pequeña- Respondió el Doctor en un tono tranquilizador.

-Pero usted dijo que…-

-Solo dije que no había mucho que "nosotros" pudiéramos hacer- Exclamo el Doctor interrumpiendo a la conejita –Todo dependerá de su amigo, verán la información esta aun en su cerebro, de eso no tenemos dudas, el daño fue muy poco como para haberla destruido, pero las conexiones que le permiten acceder a esa información se han dañado, es como si la conexión entre el disco duro de una computadora y si microprocesador se hubiera interrumpido.

-¿Y como las reconectamos?- Pregunto Amy que hasta el momento había guardado silencio.

-Lo mejor en estos casos es llevar al paciente a sus ambientes familiares, su hogar es el mejor lugar para empezar, con el tiempo los estímulos familiares reconectaran las áreas aisladas- Fue la respuesta del doctor.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo tomara?- Inquirió Sonic, la paciencia no era su fuerte…

-Eso es imposible de predecir, cada paciente evoluciona a su propio ritmo, pueden ser días, semanas, meses…-

No quedaba mucho mas que hacer, todos los exámenes realizados a joven zorro indicaban que estaba en condiciones de dejar el hospital, y con el alta medica eso fue justamente lo que hizo, en compañía de Sonic, Amy, Knuckles y Cream, que lo llevarían a su casa en Mistic Ruins, lo que fue una buena idea, ya que Tails no tenia idea de donde vivía, el grupo camino en silencio hasta la estación de trenes, Tails los miraba continuamente de reojo, no se sentía muy cómodos con ellos a su lado, además algo mas le molestaba, Amy no tardo en notarlo, y tras abordar el tren le hizo la pregunta –Tails, estas muy incomodo ¿Qué sucede?-

-Nada- Respondió el zorro sin mirarla a los ojos.

-Tails- Exclamó Amy –Nos conocemos hace mucho…- Pero de inmediato se quedo en silencio -Esa si que fue una mala elección de palabras- Pensó la joven erizo.

-Tengo una pregunta que hacerles- Exclamo como de la nada el zorro de pelaje anaranjado.

-Claro, lo que sea- Respondió Sonic.

-Todos hablaron de llevarme a mi casa- Exclamo Tails –Pero nadie dijo nada sobre mis padres ¿Es que no tengo?-

De inmediato Tails se dio cuneta, por la mirada en sus acompañantes de hacia donde apuntaría la respuesta a su pregunta, sin embargo no lucia decepcionado –Debí suponerlo- Dijo – Seria muy raro que de tener padres estos no hallan venido a verme al hospital, o al menos me hubieran llamado por teléfono, así que ¿Qué paso con ellos?-

-Lo siento, Tails- Respondió Sonic –Cuando te conocí ya eras huérfano, jamás conociste a tus padres y nunca supiste lo que pasó con ellos-

-Empiezo a preguntarme si esto de recordar valdrá realmente la pena- Pensó Tails en voz alta.

-Claro que si, Tails, tienes buenos amigos que te quieren mucho, el Tails que yo conozco es valiente, bondadoso y siempre piensa en los demás- Casi grito Cream con tanta determinación que asombro al zorro que iba sentado a su lado.

-Por como me describes parece que soy una especie de santo- Exclamo Tails aun algo asombrado por la reacción de Cream.

-Se podría decir que si- Bromeo Sonic –"San Tails", me gusta como suena-

Para cuando al fin el tren arribo hasta Mistic Ruins "San Tails" ya se encontraba mucho mas cómodo en compañía de los que antes había llamado "sus amigos" y aunque aun no los recordaba, al menos ahora podía confiar en ellos, el grupo camino por un sendero en el bosque que daba directo al enorme taller del zorro, el taller era en su mayor parte subterráneo, por lo que lo único visible a simple vista era una pequeña pero acogedora casa, y el Tornado X, aun con las marcas de impactos claramente visibles en él junto a esta.

-¿Qué hace un avión dañado junto a mi casa?- Exclamo Tails extrañado.

-Ese es el tornado X- Respondió Sonic –Tu avión, te estrellaste en él, y así fue como perdiste la memoria, por lo visto el ayuntamiento de la ciudad ya lo trajo hasta tu casa para que puedas repararlo-

-¿Repararlo¿Como se supone que podré reparar esa cosa?- Pregunto Tails mientras se acercaba al avión, el zorro se quedo mirándolo un largo rato mientras todo el grupo espera en silencio, sin saber si él podría hacer algo por el avión en ese estado, además esto era casi una especie de prueba, todos sabían bien cuanto aprecio le tenia Tails a esa maquina, si podía aunque fuera recordar algo de eso, recordar como repararlo, tal vez pronto el viejo amigo al que tanto querían y deseaban ver de regreso, estaría en el camino de la recuperación; Un "Hummm" escapo de los labios del zorro antes de exclamar finalmente –Necesitaría planchas de acero de un centímetro de grosor para poder reemplazar las partes dañadas del chasis…-

-Están en el subsuelo- Exclamo Sonic.

-¿Y tengo una prensa para modelar de formas dinámicas?- Pregunto el zorro en apariencia entusiasmado.

-También en el subsuelo, nunca me dejas usarla- Se quejo el erizo.

-Por supuesto que no- Respondió Tails -Esa cosa es peligrosa, podrías perder una mano si no la usas correctamente- Sin embargo ante el aparente regaño de Tails Sonic solo sonrió, una sonrisa feliz y tranquilizadora, Tails solo lo miro con la cabeza algo de lado, como no entendiendo a venia esa sonrisa hasta que finalmente Sonic le hizo entender -¿Sabes? la ultima ves que intente usar esa prensa me dijiste exactamente esas palabras…-

Tails solo se rasco la cabeza, incapaz de recordar, pero supuso que Sonic debía decir la verdad, y sin dar demasiada importancia al asunto comenzó a trabajar en el avión que yacía a su lado, pero no le tomo mucho tiempo notar en la aeronave algo que le llamo poderosamente –Este avión esta diseñado para cargar armamento muy pesado ¿Es una aeronave de guerra?-

-Así es- Respondió un mas serio Sonic –De hecho, te lastimaste en un enfrentamiento contra un peligroso científico llamado Ivo Robotnik, aunque nosotros lo llamaos Eggman-

-¿Trabajamos para el ejercito¿Somos militares?- Inquiero el zorro algo extrañado.

-Claro que no, solo ayudamos cada vez que podemos- Respondió esta vez Amy mientras guiñaba un ojo.

-¿Somos una especie de grupo de justicieros?- Continuo preguntando Tails -¿Tenemos un nombre para el grupo, somos los "Freedom fighters" o algo así?-

-Claro que no- Rió fuerte Sonic –Jamás usaría un nombre tan ridículo, Amy tiene razón, solo ayudamos cada vez que podemos, no te preocupes, con el tiempo lo recordaras-

Tails dio solo un pequeño resoplido, no muy conforme con la respuesta, él era el tipo de persona que siempre deseaba saber, comprender lo que acontecía a su alrededor, se puede decir que mucho de su potencial como científico nació de ese precepto, de no solo aceptar las cosas, sino de entenderlas además, pero por alguna razón el zorro sintió que podía confiar en Sonic, no era que recordara todo por lo que habían pasado juntos, era mas bien una especie de instinto que le decía que el erizo era de confianza, y si, sin pedir mas explicaciones regreso al Tornado X.

-Ya tengo que irme- Exclamo de repente Knuckles tomado al grupo por sorpresa –Alguien tiene que vigilar la esmeralda maestra-

-Yo también me tengo que ir- Exclamo a su vez Sonic- Prometí que ayudaría en las labores de recate en la ciudad.

-Iré con tigo- Dijo a Amy al tiempo que se aferraba con tanta fuerza y rapidez al brazo de Sonic que lo tomo por sorpresa –Cream- Continuo la erizo -¿Te quedarías a hacerle algo de compañía a Tails? No creo que sea buena idea que se quede solo, al menos por hoy.

-Claro Amy- Respondió la pequeña con su usual buena disposición al tiempo que su mascota exclamaba su ya famoso "Chao chao" y con la decisión tomada el grupo se despidió de Tails dejándolo solo con la joven coneja, pero Tails aunque mas cómodo aun estaba bastante inseguro de lo que debía hacer, o de cómo se supone que debía tratar a Cream, por lo que hizo lo que en muchas ocasiones antes había hecho, aun cuando no podía recordarlo, se refugio en su trabajo, continuo reparando el Tornado X casi sin decir una palabra, mientras Cream estaba en cuclillas a su lado, mirándolo trabajar casi fascinada, pero eso solo lo ponía mas nervioso, se sentía observado, mientras ese par de ojos marrones seguían con precisión e interés cada uno de sus movimientos, Tails solo deseaba decirle a la joven que por favor ya no lo mirara así, que lo estaba poniendo nervioso, pero por alguna razón sentía que no debía hacer eso, que simplemente estaría mal, así que busco alguna salida, alguna manera de poder distraer su mente de esos ojos -¿Quieres comer algo?- Pregunto Tails tomando por sorpresa a la conejita que aun lo estaba mirando.

-Este… Si, claro- Respondió la joven poniéndose de pie y acompañando a Tails hasta la cocina de la casa, pero en el camino Tails vio una puerta que parecía ser muy nueva, no parecía tener marcas de desgaste y el barniz parecía muy brillante, como si hubiera sido puesto hacia muy poco -¿Que hay detrás de esa puerta, Cream?- Pregunto el zorro con inquietud.

-No lo se- Fue la simple respuesta de la joven.

-Pues hay una solo forma de saberlo- Exclamo Tails al tiempo que abría la puerta, lo que ambos vieron los dejo boquiabiertos, era el mas hermoso y bien cuidado jardín que alguien pudría imaginar, estaba protegido por un invernadero de vidrio especialmente polarizado, por lo que aunque se podía ver hacia fuera a través de este con total claridad, desde el exterior nada podía verse, casi como si alguien deseara que este fuera un lugar privado, un santuario seguro de toda mirada no deseada, y en el centro del mismo había un espacio en un enorme cantero, con un espacio en forma de un tipo de cilindro que se ensanchaba hacia arriba -¿Para que crees que será ese espacio?- Pregunto Tails, pero Cream lo supo en el acto, era para ese gran masetero, esa gran masetero donde la semilla que había surgido como único recuerdo de Cosmo había germinado –Creo que es para el masetero que esta en la entrada de tu taller, Tails- Exclamo la pequeña con un dejo de tristeza, la muerte Cosmo no solo había afectado a Tails, todo los demás la extrañaban también.

-No lo entiendo- Dijo el zorro de repente, sacando a la conejita de sus recuerdos –Todas las plantas es este invernadero son hermosas ¿Por qué le destinaría el lugar principal a solo un pequeño retoño?-

-No lo se- Respondió Cream, no supo porque lo hizo, no supo porque no le dijo en ese momento a Tails lo de Cosmo, tal vez no quería ser ella la que debiera decírselo, simplemente no tenia el corazón para dejarle caer a Tails tal piano en la cabeza, Tal vez Knuckles pudiera… no era famoso por su fineza, ni por su sentido de la diplomacia o el tacto, pero pensándolo bien, ni él se lo habría dicho, después de todo ¿Como haces para decirle a alguien que se supone que debería estar triste, que el amor de su vida ha muerto y que ni siquiera la puede recordar¿Cómo?

-¿Y si sacara este retoño del macetero y lo cambiara por otra planta?- Se pregunto repentinamente Tails.

-No- casi grito Cream, una respuesta que asusto al zorro que no entendía a que venia esa reacción –Este…- Continuo la pequeña –Debiste tener tus motivos para elegir esa planta como centro de tu jardín, si te deshaces de ella podrías arrepentirte cuando logres recuperar la memoria- Otra vez lo había hecho, le había mentido a Tails dos veces en un minuto, se odiaba a si misma por ella, su madre siempre le había enseñado que la mentira era la peor política, que la mentira tenia "piernas cortas" y que tarde o temprano la verdad saldría a flote, pero no podía, no podía decírselo, la idea de verlo llorar otra vez como había llorado el día que Cosmo había muerto le rompía el corazón, casi le daban ganas de llorar a ella de solo imaginarlo, pero a pesar de ello, se contuvo, mantuvo un exterior sonriente y calmado, y así volvía a mentirle a Tails, esta vez no con palabras, sino con su actitud, la conejita rápidamente comprendió como una mentira llevaba a la siguiente, ahora solo deseaba que Tails dejara de tocar el tema, y por fortuna para ella así fue –Supongo que tienes razón- Exclamo –Debí tener mis razones, esperare a ver en que se desarrolla ese retoño antes de tomar una decisión, mejor vallamos a comer-

Mas tranquila la pequeña acompaño al zorro a la cocina, el almuerzo fue frugal, después de todo el doctor le había prohibido a Tails las comidas muy pesadas, al menos por un par de días, así que un plato de vegetales al vapor con un poco de aceite, sal y pimienta fue toda la comida, a pesar de lo sencilla, Cream la disfruto mucho, cada alimento estaba en su punto justo, ni muy cocido, ni muy crudo, era obvio que el vivir solo y tan lejos de cualquier establecimiento donde si pudiera comprar comida lista había obligado a Tails a prender a cocinar para si mismo, y una vez terminado el almuerzo los dos decidieron dar una caminata por el bosque que rodeaba la casa, Tails ya no deseaba seguir trabajando en el avión, al menos no de momento, además quería conocer los alrededores de la casa, para él ahora eran todo nuevo y estaba fascinado con los hermosos bosques que rodeaban su hogar, ahora entendía el porque había escogido ese lugar para asentar su hogar, es paisaje era hermoso, los acantilados cercanos eran el lugar ideal para hacer despegar sus aviones, y la ciudad solo estaba a escasos minutos viajando en tren, sin dudas una decisión muy pragmática, Tails comenzó a comprender que el pragmatismo debía ser inherente a su personalidad, era extraño descubrir como novedad algo que en realidad era una parte de él mismo.

-Esto es tan pacifico- Exclamo de pronto Cream –En verdad disfruto de estos paseos por el bosque con tigo-

-¿De estos?- Pensó Tails –Eso significa que no era la primera vez que lo hacían- El zorro se quedo mirándola por un rato, sin sacarle los ojos de encima, como queriendo decirle algo, pero no atreviéndose a hacerlo, al menos no hasta que Cream le pregunto -¿sucede algo¿Por qué te quedaste mirándome así?-

-Tengo que hacerte una pregunta- comenzó Tails –entre tu y yo… ¿Hay algo?-

-¿Algo?- A Cream le tomo un par de segundos entender la pregunta, y cuando lo hizo su rostro se inundo de rojo dándole a sus mejillas un tono lleno de vida –No, No, solo somos buenos amigos nada mas-

-Lastima…- Fue todo lo que escapo de los labios de Tails.

-Cream pudo sentir como la sensación tibia en sus mejillas se volvía aun mas intensa, sabia que se estaba sonrojando aun mas, le molestaba eso, pero no podía evitarlo, y para empeorar la situación, estaba tan distraída que no noto una piedra suelta en el camino, la piedra solo estaba apoyada en el pasto húmedo y cuando ella la piso, esta se deslizo casi como si de una cáscara de banana se tratara, la pobre niña golpeo el suelo con gran fuerza.

-¿Cream estas bien?- Pregunto el zorro preocupado.

-Eso creo- respondió Cream con un claro dejo de dolor en su voz y los ojos aun cerrados, intento ponerse de pie, pero algo la detuvo, era una sensación extraña, algo en su espalda y sus piernas, sintió como eso la levantaba en el aire, solo cuando abrió los brazos comprendió lo que pasaba, para su sorpresa Tails la había tomado en sus brazos, y otra vez esa sensación incomoda en sus mejillas regresaba, no quiso mirar en dirección de Tails, no quería que él la viera otra vez sonrojada –Pu puedo caminar sola, en verdad- exclamo la pequeña.

-Y perder la oportunidad de ser un caballero, ni hablar- Respondió Tails con soltura.

Cream no tenia ganas ni fuerzas para discutir con el, se sentía algo abrumada por la sensación que la extrema cercanía de Tails le producía, sin embargo el zorro lucia muy calmo, casi cómodo con ello, probablemente también había olvidado que se suponía que era tímido por naturaleza, la única ocasión que Cream vio a Tails tomando a una chica entre sus brazos fue a Cosmo el día que la conoció y solo porque ella esta inconciente después de que su nave se estrellara a escaso metros de donde ellos miraban una lluvia de meteoritos junto con Amy -No- Pensó casi dándose una cachetada mental –No puedo compararme con ella, tengo que sacarme esas ideas de la cabeza- la pequeña se quedo en silencio, recostándose sobre el pecho de su amigo que con suavidad, pero con un vigor que ella jamás imagino la llevo hasta el taller, recién entonces le permitió volver a apoyar los pies en el suelo, fue solo entonces cuando los dos se percataron de que ya estaba atardeciendo -¿Tanto tiempo pasamos en el bosque?- Exclamo el zorro extrañado –Cream, será mejor que te acompañe hasta tu casa-

-No creo que sea una buena idea, aun no recuerdas como guiarte por la ciudad, además la herida en tu cabeza aun esta muy fresca-

-Ni hablar, además ¿Qué mejor de manera de volver a recordar que recorriendo una ciudad que conocía tan bien?-

A Cream la idea no le hizo mucha gracia, sobretodo porque Tails tendría que volver a casa solo, si algo le pasaba no habría nadie allí para ayudarle, pero el zorro lucia tan decidido que no pudo decirle que no, el viaje estuvo cargado por ese incomodo silencio que acompaña a los que no saben bien que decir, los dos estaban sentados, uno al lado del otro, mirándose, sin intercambian palabras, mas allá del ocasional resoplido o gesticulación, el silencio se mantuvo cuando bajaron del tren, y en el camino a la casa de Cream, este solo se rompió cuando el hogar de la niña era visible -¿Sabes?- Exclamo Tails -Desearía poder recordarte, ni siquiera pudimos tener una pequeña charla-

-Tienes razón- respondió la pequeña que repentinamente se detuvo en seco –Inténtalo- exclamo repentinamente –Intenta recordar algo de mi-

-¿Ahora?- Pregunto Tails.

Cream respondió asintiendo con la cabeza –Vamos, haz la prueba-

El zorro miro a la conejita a los ojos un segundo antes de responder –Eres una chica muy bien educada, tu madre te enseño así…-

-Tails… ¿En verdad pudiste recordarlo?-

Pero el zorro negó con la cabeza –Lo siento, pero es que por tu forma de tratarme y tratar a los demás supe que fuiste educada así, y cuando vi a tu madre por la ventana de tu casa, llegue a la conclusión de que fue ella quien lo hizo-

Pero cuando un pequeño resoplido de decepción estaba apunto de escapar de los labios de cream, Tails retomo la palabra –Un momento- Exclamo antes de hacer una pausa –A ti… a ti, te gustan mucho las flores, haces collares de flores para las personas que te agradan…-

Cream se quedo en silencio por un segundo, como tratando de discernir alguna forma en la que Tails hubiera podido llegar a esa conclusión, pero no había forma alguna, solo había una explicación -¡Tails!- Grito la pequeña al tiempo que saltaba sobre Tails rodeándolo con sus brazos -¡En verdad lograste recordar algo de mi!-

-Bueno- Respondió Tails con los brazos pegados al cuerpo debido al apretón de Cream –Si cada vez que logre recordar algo vas a responder con esa efusividad, redoblare mis esfuerzos-

Solo en ese instante Cream se percato de que aun no había soltado a Tails y de inmediato, casi como si el zorro se hubiera transformado en una papa caliente se alejo con rapidez –Lo siento exclamo al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza en señal de disculpa, Tails hizo un ademán de decir algo, probablemente quería decirle que no tenia motivos por lo que disculparse, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la pequeña lo interrumpió diciendo –Me tengo que ir- Dándose la vuelta y corriendo hasta su casa sin siquiera decir adiós, solo cuando llego hasta la puerta volteo para ver a un confundido Tails, que la miraba directo a los ojos y exclamo -¡Buenas noches!- Y con eso dicho cerro la puerta tras de si, y allí se quedo Tails, algo pensativo, en verdad había sido una experiencia extraña, saber algo que antes no sabia y que nadie le había explicado, así se sentía recuperar un recuerdo perdido, pero algo mas también inquietaba su mente, y con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, se encamino a la ciudad, tenia algo que hacer antes de regresar a casa…

Continuara…


End file.
